iAnubis
by Anubisman15
Summary: Part 4


**iAnubis**

**Chapter 1**

Carly and Sam were finishing up the web show. "Ok" Carly said. "To close the show we're about to do a little-"

"Messin' with Lewbert" they both said. "Camera, on" Freedie said. The plasma screen then showed Lewbert in the lobby.

Sam spoke "Ok, watch what happens when Lewbert walks into his office." Sam then called Lewbert down in the lobby. "What!" he answered rudely.

"Hey moron, whatever you do don't go into your office!" "You know what, maybe I will go into my office!" Lewbert then walked into his office and Freddie turned the office cameras on.

A bucket of chocolate syrup, mustard, ketchup, glue, hot sauce, and white feathers came pouring down on him as he shouted. "And that concludes tonight's segment of-" "Messin' with Lewbert."

Lewbert eventually got all the stuff of his suit and was just sitting in the lobby when Victor walked in with Joy. "Victor, it's been a long time since I've seen you, is that girl?" "Yes, I trust you to get keep her here and not let anyone else find out about it."

"Don't worry, I won't." "Good, remember, nothing is more important than her duties as the chosen one, got it?" "Got it."

**Chapter 2**

Spencer was serving Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby spaghetti tacos. "That was a great prank you pulled on Lewbert tonight" he said. "Thank you" Carly said.

Spencer then pulled out an envelope. "Oh, we got somebody's mail by mistake." Carly spoke "We'll just go down to the lobby and tell Lewbert he made a mistake."

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby started climbing down the stairs. Nina and her friends then walked into the lobby. She spoke "All right, I know Joy is here somewhere, I just don't know where, I just don't know where she is."

Patricia could see through the glass of Lewbert's door, she could see Joy tied up in there. "Joy!" she shouted "She's in that office!" They then noticed Lewbert sitting there.

"I think that doorman is in on it too." "In on what?" Freddie asked. "Hey, I know you guys, you're Carly Shay from iCarly" Nina said "This such an honor, I've seen all of your shows, pleased to meet you."

"Thank you" Carly said. "In on what?" Sam asked. "Nothing, we just need to get into that office."

"I can get you in there" Sam said. "Really?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, just tell us what's going on?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, just not here, let's go to your apartment, ok?" "Ok." The kids then went up to Carly's apartment.

**Chapter 3**

The kids then explained everything to them. "This is the weirdest story I've ever heard" Gibby said. "Yeah, but it's all true" Nina said.

"Joy is in Lewbet's office and we need to get here out!" "Fine, let's go" Sam said. Amber covered one of her eyes and said "Sibuna."

Everyone else did the same and said "Sibuna." The kids then went down to the lobby, but what they didn't know was that Spencer was listening to them. Spencer then knocked on Mrs. Benson's door.

"Mrs. Bensons, Mrs. Benson!" She then answered. "What is it Spencer?"

"It's Joy, Lewbert has her locked in his office." "Lewbert?" "Yes, and Carly and the others just went down to the lobby to rescue you her."

"Oh my gosh, we have to stop them!" "I'm right with you." Spencer and Mrs. Benson then went downstairs to the lobby to try and save the kids.

**Chapter 4**

Sam picked the lock with a hairclip and the kids walked inside. They saw Victor there with Joy around his arm. "Victor!" Patricia said "This has gone on long enough, give us Joy!"

"No, I can not keep her here any longer, so I'm taking her some place else." Spencer and Mrs. Benson then came down the stairs. "Victor!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"Give us that girl Victor!" Spencer demanded. "Never, she's mine now!" "You're too late!" Lewbert shouted.

Victor then walked out the door of the building. He was about to run down the sidewalk, but then True and her friends came along with their eyes covered as they said "Sibuna." He was about to cross the street, but a limo then pulled up.

Big Time Rush came out of it with their eyes covered as the said "Sibuna." He was about to run down the other way of the sidewalk, but Tori and friends came along with their eyes covered as they said "Sibuna." Carly, Nina, and the others covered their eyes and said "Sibuna."

Patricia spoke "Run Joy, run!" True and her friends then move to the side to let Joy escape. Victor then started running after her.

"She's gone" Patricia said. "At least we know she's safe" Fabian said. "Well we ever see her again?" Amber asked.

"Who knows" Nina said "Who knows?"


End file.
